Dócil obsesión
by y0misma
Summary: Noche tras noche folla con hombres que se le ofrecen en bandeja, con características físicas determinadas, en un burdo intento de dominarlo... Lo que no sabe es que su fantasía desea ser dominado precisamente por él
1. Chapter 1

**La verdad esto surgió por culpa de Luni, ella me incitó a escribir algo así de pervertido con estos dos personajes.**

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Jotaká.

Luni y Perse: gracias por el beteo, son un amor.

Miró a la persona que estaba acostada a su lado y bufó. Siempre era lo mismo: salía y conocía a personas que le prometían la mejor experiencia de su vida, pero al final terminaba siendo más del mismo puritano y aburrido sexo de todas las noches.

Se levantó sin importarle si hacía ruido o no y comenzó a buscar su ropa. No tenía porqué quedarse a dormir, sólo habían follado y nada más. El hombre de esa noche, porque para ser sincero no tenía idea cuál era su nombre, abrió los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

Eran ocasiones como esas en las que se arrepentía de las personas con las que cogía. Sí, no necesitaba que fueran inteligentes ya que ni siquiera conversaba con ellos, pero a veces le enfermaba lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser. Lo ignoró deliberadamente, ¿qué más podía hacer? No le interesaba, así de simple. Siguió buscando su ropa; ya había encontrado los pantalones, pero no tenía idea dónde podía estar su jodida camisa.

Observó a su alrededor, todavía sin prestarle atención al idiota de turno, y sonrió levemente cuando vio lo que estaba buscando. Se acercó, tomó la camisa y empezó a ponérsela. El idiota suspiró y él supo que tenía que irse lo antes posible de ahí si no quería experimentar uno de esos incómodos momentos que venían después del sexo.

No tenía un patrón determinado para elegir a las personas con las que follaba, sólo le importaba que tuviesen una característica física en especial, nada más. Solía ir a bares muggles ya que no estaba interesado en nada que tuviera que ver con el mundo mágico ¿Por qué? Bueno, los motivos eran variados, pero el que predominaba era que los muggles tenían un sentido de la perversión sexual mucho más desarrollado que los magos y eso había que aprovecharlo.

Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando el otro habló. Era una estupidez que todos los seres humanos poseyeran la capacidad de hablar, algunos simplemente no deberían tenerla.

—¿Te vas, tan pronto?

—Cuando me cojo a alguien sólo porque estaba caliente no suelo quedarme a tomar el té, _cariño._

Sonrió levemente por la expresión que puso el otro hombre y recordó fugazmente la época del colegio.

—_¿Cuando te coges a alguien por calentura?_ ¿Eso fui?

—¿Qué, pensabas que eras especial o algo así? Fuiste sólo un polvo y uno bastante patético debo decir.

Esquivó justo a tiempo el cojín que voló en dirección a él y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verse dentro de una bizarra pelea de pareja. Miró a la persona que estaba en la cama y el motivo por el cual quedó en la casa de las serpientes se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Como te atrevas a intentarlo otra vez será mejor que te despidas de eso que tienes por polla

Tomó sus cosas y sin mirar al tipo salió del lugar.

Una vez en la calle encendió un cigarro y chasqueó la lengua. La mayoría de las personas le aburrían y le hacían recordar porqué prefería mantenerse soltero. Le dio una profunda calada al cigarro y se metió una mano al bolsillo. ¿Cuándo encontraría lo que buscaba? No era mucho lo que pedía: pelo rojo y ojos azules; ahora, si además de eso encontraba sumisión absoluta estaría sumamente complacido.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez se sintió atraído hacia él y quiso follárselo. Quería que alguien como el pelirrojo gritara de dolor, gimiera de placer y se retorciera ante cada embestida. Lo deseaba y mucho. Quería sentir el choque de caderas. Tocarlo y saber que solamente él lo podía tener en ése estado febril. Regocijarse en no dejar que se corriera hasta que no pudiese más y le suplicara, poniéndose a su merced, mientras le llenaba el culo… Mierda. Tiró el cigarro al suelo y apuró el paso. Tenía que llegar a su casa y pajearse como correspondía.

Llegó a una calle vacía, se apareció en su departamento. Se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa mientras caminaba a su habitación, se quitó los calzoncillos para poder acostarse con total libertad en la cama y envolvió su polla con la mano para comenzar a moverla lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Podía verlo frente a sí, en cuatro y metiéndose dos dedos. Gimió ante la imagen que su mente estaba recreando y aceleró la velocidad. Cuando su fantasía se introdujo un tercer dedo, él empezó a esparcir el pre-seminal por la punta. Ambos gemían. Imaginó que su polla reemplazaba esos dedos y se relamió. Embestía dura y profundamente en ese culo mientras sus uñas se incrustaban en la blanquecina piel de la espalda. Se iba a correr, podía sentir el orgasmo naciendo en sus entrañas y simplemente se dejó llevar.

**Sé que se preguntarán quiénes son los personajes, pero quiero que me escriban sus teorías (NO, las personas que saben quiénes son no pueden decirlo xD)**

¿Galletas? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo será bienvenido


	2. Chapter 2

_**Discliamer: Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling. **_

_**Lamento por todas las personas que pensaron que era un Draco/Ron, pero a Draco no lo veo con nadie más que con Harry. Además, no es el único Slytherin que existe y a mí me fascina Theo. Y Charlie... Bueno, hacen una pareja entretenida, ¿no? xD Espero que sigan el fic aún cuando la pareja no sea Blaise/Ron, Draco/Ron o las demás que pensaron. **_

_**Cari, gracias por el beteo =)  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Otro día, otra oportunidad para encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Se puso la chaqueta, tomó los cigarros y salió a la calle. No iría al mismo lugar de siempre, se negaba a hacer eso, pero tampoco tenía muy claro el lugar al que podía ir. Había un lugar nuevo que se inauguraba esa noche y quizás un cambio de ambiente le ayudaría en su comedido. Encendió un cigarro y dobló a la izquierda por un callejón. Le dio otra calada al cigarro y comenzó a hacerse el ánimo para soportar nuevamente a las personas que no eran capaces de satisfacerlo.

Jamás tuvo una bizarra y perversa visión del sexo, como cierto rubio del que no quería acordarse y sus fantasías con héroes. Para él todo se reducía a dominar, jugar, correrse y listo. Nada de amurrados estúpidos antes o después, nada de 'llámame para quedar otro día'. Era sólo sexo, no una relación con florcitas que le provocaban arcadas. Tiró el cigarro a medio consumir y observó, por unos minutos, la puerta del local. Se encogió de hombros y, mandando todo a la mierda, entró.

El lugar no era uno de los mejores a los que había ido, pero no tenía intención alguna de irse a su casa. La música era decente y el alcohol era barato –aunque no demasiado bueno. El ambiente, o mejor dicho, la gente que pululaba por ahí, se veía agradable… Esperaba que también fuesen interesantes.

Dio otra calda mientras caminaba rumbo a la barra. Sonrió al sentir un montón de miradas sobre él; le gustaba que lo miraran así, de esa manera podía elegir mejor a la persona con la que follaría esa noche. Se sentó, pidió un vodka sin hielo y encendió en cigarro.

¿Cuántos años tenía cuando lo vio por primera vez? Catorce años y fue por pura casualidad. Había salido de su Sala Común para alejarse de toda la euforia que se vivía por el torneo de los tres magos y por los invitados que estaban en el castillo. A él no le interesaba eso, ¿por qué debería si no le afectaba de manera alguna? El asunto es que se alejó de todo y se dirigió al exterior; no pensó en ir a un lugar determinado, sólo quería caminar y despejar su mente.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al bosque. No habían sido muchas las veces que estuvo por en ese lugar. Y es que en ese sentido no era como sus compañeros que disfrutaban rompiendo las normas sin que nadie se enterara para llamarse a sí mismos 'astutos'. Seguía caminando mientras miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor, pero todo eso paró de golpe cuando escuchó voces y risas desde algún lugar.

Miró en todas direcciones y su curiosidad nata lo llevó a acercarse un poco hasta ese lugar. Era un claro en medio del bosque y había un grupo de personas celebrando algo, o eso le parecía a él ya que se reían y cantaban. No podían ser alumnos, se veían incluso mayores que los de séptimo. Los observó detenidamente en el caso de que reconociera a alguno, pero todo fue inútil. Frunció el ceño al ver una cabeza pelirroja, ¿Weasley? No, seguramente ése estaba lamiéndole el culo a Potter.

Se acercó un poco más para divisarlo mejor. Tenía pecas y era más alto que el amigo de Potter. ¿Cuántos Weasley existían? Parecían miles, como si fueran hormigas. El que estaba en Gryffindor, Ren, si no se equivocaba, no era tan 'atlético' como éste. Y tampoco era uno de los gemelos, los había visto en el castillo y definitivamente ninguno de ellos era el hombre que estaba viendo. Debía ser uno de los mayores, ¿cuántos años tendría? Él pensaba que uno veinte o veintiuno, y eso le gustaba aún más. Lo miró una vez más antes de irse a dormir, no era idiota y tenía claro que si lo descubrían allí perdería muchos puntos para su casa, además de ganarse un castigo indeseado.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, estaba determinado a descubrir cuál de los Weasley era el hombre que vio en el bosque, aun si para lograrlo tenía que preguntarle directamente a las hormigas que estudiaban en el castillo.

Se arregló más rápido que nadie y se fue a la biblioteca. Algún libro debía existir sobre los ex – alumnos del castillo. Cuando lo encontró, comenzó a ojearlo exhaustivamente. Bill Weasley no podía ser; al ver la foto que salía en el libro que encontró, ésta no calzaba con la persona que vio el día anterior… Pero cuando vio a Charlie Weasley, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera felina. Ahí estaba, él era el hombre que había visto. Era varios años mayor que él, pero no estaba dispuesto a que eso fuera un problema en lo absoluto. Era, después de todo, una serpiente, y éstas podían comer presas que eran tres veces más grandes que su peso.

Miró en ambas direcciones y lentamente arrancó la hoja donde salía la dichosa foto. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo poseería y le haría suplicar por más o dejaría de llamarse Theodore Nott.

El movimiento de alguien en la silla del lado lo hizo volver al lugar en el que se encontraba. La música seguía siendo la misma, pero ahora Theo estaba listo para encontrar al pelirrojo que compartiría su cama esa noche.

* * *

**_¿Críticas? ¿Galletitas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo será bienvenido. _**


End file.
